


New feet within my garden go

by Padawameron



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bly Deserves Nice Things, Bly-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He gets some, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Not Beta Read, OC's have relatively minor roles, this fic is mostly, tiny smattering of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawameron/pseuds/Padawameron
Summary: In the calm safety of the Jedi Temple, Bly accidentally stumbles across the Room of a Thousand Fountains, meets some new friends, and gets some well deserved rest.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	New feet within my garden go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Trick or Treat Exchange.
> 
> This is my first Star Wars fic so please be kind. Bly deserves all the good things so I tried to give him some. I also ended up getting oddly attached to my OC's but we don't need to talk about that lol
> 
> Title taken from the poem _'New Feet Within My Garden Go"_ by Emily Dickinson. 
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are my own so please don't be afraid to point them out, especially as this is my first time writing with Mando'a.

Bly shifts slightly, attempting in vain to find a more comfortable position on the hard plastoid chair he’s sitting in. Glancing around takes a minute to truly admire his surroundings. The temple is beautiful. Not in the same sense the Senate is, all glitz and glamour, but in a more understated way. Soft sunlight streams from the high ceilings, casting everything in a warm glow and the muted chatter of _Jetiise_ going about their day provides a calming background, so unlike the cold harshness of Kamino and the mish-mash decorations of the barracks. 

Across the hall two Temple Guards stand rigid on either side of the Council Chamber doors. Bly watches them subtly, eyes hidden beneath his bucket. In the thirty minutes since they had closed those doors behind Aayla, neither have moved a muscle. In fact, Bly wouldn’t be surprised to find out they hadn't even breathed. The hands not tucked behind their back grip tall, dangerous looking staffs, lightsabers hanging from their belts. Their masked faces stare straight ahead.

From what little Aayla has told him of the guards, and what he has observed himself on his rare ventures into the temple, Bly knows they’re more than they seem. After all the _jetti_ wouldn’t trust just anyone with their lives and the lives of their young. 

A flash of green in his peripherals catches his attention and Bly straightens up in his chair, the mystery of the temple guards forgotten. Turning to the left his eyes catch instantly on the leafy appendage poking around the corner. Curiosity instantly piqued; he cast one last glance at the closed Council door before deciding to investigate.

Aayla had said they were welcome anywhere in the Temple, though not many troopers had taken the Jedi up on their offer, too worried about overstepping their bounds. Bly had only seen the main hallways leading to the Council chambers on the few occasions he had accompanied his _cyare_ on their rare trips back to Coruscant. Clones are fiercely protective over the few areas they can claim as their own, and the Temple is the Jedi’s sanctuary, encroaching upon it just feels wrong. 

Rounding the corner he blinks in shock. What he thought would be a small plant was actually a giant tangle of leaves and vines covering a large chunk of wall, stretching from the floor to the high ceilings. Bly removes his _buy'ce_ and stares in awe at the sight, completely captivated by how the vines curl around each other, dancing softly in the warm breeze. He follows their path down the corridor, fingers occasionally brushing against the velvet soft leaves until he reaches another corner. 

The vegetation had been growing thicker the further he walked. A variety of vessels line the walls, pots, vases and funny shaped sculptures of all shapes and sizes, some very obviously crafted by enthusiastic younglings if the kaleidoscope of patterns and colours are anything to go by. Life sprouts from each container, vibrant flowers with twisty roots bursting from the soil. 

The sound of running water had been growing the further Bly ventured into the temple and now, rounding the last corner he finds the source and is struck speechless. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he hears Aayla, curled up on his chest between missions, telling him of her home and the hours she would spend meditating and playing in Room of a Thousand Fountains with her clan mates and later her Master. But no description can prepare for the sheer wonder of stepping in for the first time. 

Straight in front of him is a large pool of deep azure water. In the middle of that pool stands an ornate fountain, gleaming marble sending ripples through the surface as water pours from the mouths of two entwined figures. 

Bly moves as if in a trance, completely taken by the intricate detail of the statues and the swirling patterns of the pool. He perches on the small wall surrounding it and cautiously dips his hand into the water. It's warmer than he expected and he trails his hand back and forth, admiring the way the colours shift in the light, distorting his reflection. 

“The water is beautiful, isn't it?” 

Bly rips his hand from the pool, heart jumping in his chest. Whipping his head to the left he meets the amused yet apologetic eyes of a young Nautolan. They shift closer, crossing their bare arms on the wall beside him and resting their head against them. “I didn't mean to scare you, my apologies.”

“I-Its alright Sir”, he stumbles over the words, trying to calm his still racing heart, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

Their face screws up at the title. “The name's Bitlar Merr, Jedi Knight Extraordinaire.” They shoot Bly a wink. “But you can call me Bit. First time in the garden I take it? You have that look.”

“Look?” Bly asks, fighting down a flush. Bitlar’s damp skin glistens under the warm light, a beautiful shade of burnt orange. Bly is honest enough to admit, even if only to himself, that it's a very attractive sight. 

“The signature look of dazed wonder. Everybody gets a little bit star struck upon first entering the gardens. It’s why I like lounging about in this particular fountain. I get to meet the most…”, they pause, giving Bly a once over, “...interesting new friends.” 

The obvious attention has Bly flustered and he ducks his head, wishing he still had his bucket on. Bitlar must sense this because their smile eases into something softer, more friendly than flirty.

“Well, as nice as it has been meeting you, oh mysterious stranger, I’m sure you would much rather be exploring the gardens than talking to little old me.” Bitlar pushes back from the edge of the pool until they’re floating in front of Bly.

“You should head down that way”, They point towards a narrow cobblestone path that disappears into some drooping trees. “It's got all the best spots. Trust me.” With that final piece of advice Bitlar wiggles his fingers and sinks back into the azure water, leaving Bly alone again. 

After taking a moment to recollect himself Bly decides to take Bitlar’s advice. He wanders deeper into the gardens, following the narrow path until he reaches another little alcove, this one containing a particularly large tree. 

Walking closer his eyes catch on the carvings, etched into the rough bark of almost every inch of the trunk. Circling slowly he scans the messages. Some are merely initials, alone or in groups, pairs of initials enclosed in wonky hearts. Others are whole sentences, some in languages he doesn’t even recognise. And dispersed throughout are drawings, stick people holding hands, different flowers he’s sure are spotted throughout the garden, and in one particular case, around the back of the trunk is a particularly lewd drawing of who he assumes to be Master Fisto wielding his “lightsaber”. 

He’s staring at this particular drawing when a noise catches his attention, quickly followed by a muffled laugh. Straightening up from his crouch slowly he listens. Another giggle erupts, closer this time. He peeks around the trunk and quickly spots several pairs of every peering at him from the edges of the alcove.

Immediately he is surrounded by tiny _jetti_. Small hands clutch at his blacks as the cadets clamber over each other to get his attention. In the cacophony of voices Bly can only make out a few actual phrases. 

“Where is your armour?”

“Wow, your tattoos are so cool!”

“Do you wanna watch us play, we’re really good!”

Unable to contain his laughter at their eagerness, Bly scoops up the nearest youngling, a tiny little Rhodian girl, and flops down in front of the tree. The rest of the group settles around him immediately and the little girl on his lap snuggles against his chest. Wrapping a loose arm around her so she doesn't slip, Bly smiles at the rest of the littles, that smile stretching into a delighted grin as they all beam joyfully back at him.

Once they've all gotten comfortable, all squished up against each other he clears his throat. 

"Alright then, one at a time" 

Instantly ten little hands shoot into the air, waving for his attention. Picking one at random he settles back against the surprisingly soft bark and answers their questions as best as he can.

Bly must have spent close to an hour talking before a shout from behind alerts cuts them all off. Another call, closer this time has the baby _jetti_ scrambling to their feet and brushing the dirt and leaves from each other's tunics. The little Rhodian in his lap continues to doze, having nodded off against his chest some time ago. Easing himself up slowly Bly turns to see a tall Bothan Jedi making their way through the thick foliage. Upon spotting him they call out.

“Greetings my friend, I am Master L’oma Av’Tu, She/her, and I see you have already met Clan Tooka.”

“Well met General, Commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps under General Secura.” Bly stands to attention as much as he can without waking his charge and attempts to look respectable even though he suspects it's a lost cause. Considering the amount of leaves coating the littles tunics and robes he has no doubt his blacks are similarly covered.

“Just L’oma will do Commander, or Master L’oma if you must”, she says, smiling widely at Bly before her attention is pulled away. The younglings, now identified as Clan Tooka, clamber around her in the same way they did Bly, tugging at her robes and pelting questions as she laughs. Her eyes catch on the small figure in Bly’s arms and her face softens. Turning away she speaks softly to the younglings and Bly takes the opportunity to surreptitiously pull the few leaves still clinging to his blacks and toss them back onto the ground. 

The younglings scatter around the clearing and Master L’oma turns back to Bly. “I see little Charo has worn herself out”, she says fondly and reaches out her arms. Bly gently shifts the still sleeping girl over to the Crechemaster who tucks her into their robes, almost hidden from view. 

“I thank you for keeping them entertained Commander Bly”, she says softly, “I’m afraid I lost track of time speaking with an old friend. I have no doubt if left to their own devices they would have caused quite the ruckus. I am glad they found you instead.”

Unlike his own trainers on Kamino, there are no hints of annoyance or anger in her voice, only a fond sort of amusement at the possible antics of her clan. Bly tucks his hands behind his back awkwardly. “I was happy to watch them Ma’am.” Here he hesitates, considering what he knows of the Jedi. “You’ve got yourself a great group of kids.”

“Indeed I have”, Master L’oma murmurs, gaze tracking her charges fondly. 

They stand in comfortable silence, watching Tooka clan run about in what Bly now recognises as an attempt to sweep all the loose leaves into piles with the force. Eventually Master L'oma clears her throat and the younglings gather back around her, clearly beginning to tire from all the excitement. 

Master L'oma turns to Bly one last time and bows her head slightly. The younglings all copy the bow, some more clumsily than others and Bly returns the favour with a sharp nod of his own. Bidding each other one last farewell they part ways, leaving behind tiny clumps of leaves scattered across the grass.

As he watches them leave, Bly feels a small curl of jealousy. Growing up on Kamino was cold, stark walls, barren rooms and the harsh lighting leaving everything washed out and sterile. There was no laughter, no games, no gentle affection freely given. On Kamino everything was hidden, the only little patches of happiness they got occurring in their barracks in the dead of night. 

The _Jetti_ who grow up in the temple live a different life. Even in the quietest corner these walls are still so infused with life, the people within refined but not cold, never cruel. Kamino is never a life he would wish on anyone, Bly cannot help but quietly mourn the childhood stolen from his _vode_ , and himself. 

He wanders aimlessly for a while, reminiscing on his time on Kamino until he feels himself begin to tire. Spotting another small enclave Bly steps through the small opening in foliage. He drops his _buy'ce_ and settles down beside it. Closing his eyes he allows his mind to drift.

\------------- 

“There you are!”

The bright greeting snaps Bly out of his daydream some time later judging by the shadows and he jolts upright, instantly on alert. He feels his check burning as Aayla steps carefully over the vibrant flowers and plops down beside him, embarrassed at his reaction.

“I've been looking for you all over”, Aayla says, laying back to match his previous position and flashing him a teasing grin. “Thought you might have been kidnapped.”

“Sorry, I must have lost track of time”. Bly relaxes back again. “How was the council meeting?” 

She scoffs, lekku curling against her shoulders. “Just as we expected it to be”.

He grins. “Long, boring and unnecessary?” It’s a running joke between them, that the day a council meeting doesn’t fall under at least one of these categories is the day the Galaxy implodes on itself. 

She matches his grin, and in the soft grass between them tangles their fingers together. "How was your day?" 

"Oh, you know", he demurs, adopting a suitably bored expression. "Nothing special."

It's clear from the roll of her eyes Aayla doesn't believe him, having no doubt been keeping tabs on him through the force and sensing his emotions but she seems content to let it lie, at least for now. 

“So, where to next?” He asks. It's so rare to get a moment of downtime these days, a moment of pure calm to spend with his _cyare_. Bly intends to make the most of it while he can. 

"We've time to spare", Aayla hums, making no attempt to move. Her eyes are closed and she shifts until they're curled together, Blys arm resting lightly on the waist. 

With his free hand Bly fishes his comm from his pocket and types a quick message to the priority chat and then mutes the notifications.

Letting his eyes drift shut again, Bly allows himself to truly relax in the safety of the temple walls, Aayla's head tucked onto his shoulder. 

His brothers will love it here. 

\---------------------------------------------------

**+1 Bonus**

Cody looks up from his half-finished report as his door chimes. Shuffling his mountain of datapads he grins as Obi-Wan enters, teapot in hand and his own data pad tucked beneath his armpit. Obi-Wan slides the pot into the small space Cody keeps clear on his desk and all but collapses in the chair opposite. Tossing the report among the others Cody lounges back in his chair, rolling his shoulders to alleviate some of the tension from a long day's work. 

“I received a comm from Master Windu on my way here." Obi-Wan copies his relaxed state, crossing his ankles beneath the table. 

"Oh?" This had been a ritual of theirs for a while now, ever since Obi-Wan had convinced Cody to try some of his tea instead of mainlining caf all the time. It had been trial and error for a bit before they had found flavours both of them enjoyed. Since then, on slow nights or after a particularly hard battle they would meet in Cody's small bunk and drink together. 

"We are needed back on Coruscant it seems", Obi-Wan continues, handing Cody a clean cup, the one with the small chip in the handle that Cody preferred. "We're due to arrive by morning. Master Windu estimates this matter will take the council up to two weeks to put to rest." 

Cody doesn't miss the mischievous twinkle in his Generals eyes and can't help but roll his in response. "Must be very important", he muses, playing along with the charade, "to be needed back so urgently." 

"Indeed." Obi-Wan no longer hides his self satisfied smirk and Cody allows himself a snort of amusement. 

"The men will be grateful Sir." Cody leans forward and accepts the steaming hot liquid Obi-Wan pours. Two whole weeks of leave time will be a blessing, especially since the men had had little to no true breaks over the last months. Being on the front lines full time doesn't provide many opportunities for relaxation. 

The tea has a soft pink hue this time and smells strongly of citrus. Cody wraps his hands around it and takes a moment to simply appreciate the warmth sinking into his skin. No matter how hard they try, hyperspace is always cold, and what little heat they do manage to generate is quickly lost to the thick durasteel walls. 

"Well they can thank me by taking the time to decompress, yourself included Commander". Obi-Wan says. Cody hmms a noncommittal response and they settle back into a comfortable quiet. 

Cody has just taken his first sip of the now cooled tea when his comm beeps, alerting to a message in the priority chat meant only for the CC's (plus Rex). Reluctantly he abandons the mug on top of some loose flimsy and reaches for him flashing comm. Obi-Wan is still sipping his tea absentmindedly as his eyes flick rapidly across the screen of his personal data pad, no doubt completely absorbed in one of the trashy romance novels he likes to claim are actually important historical texts. 

Clicking open the chat he sees a message come through from Bly.

Channel name: **tHiS iS fOr EmErGeNcIeS oNlY**

**Mr SecUwU:** _you should take up your Jettise on their offer of a temple tour next opportunity you get. Especially recommend the room of a thousand fountains._

Cody clicks the comm off again as responses from various brothers begin to pop up. Obi-Wan raises a curious eyebrow at him from across the table and Cody turns the idea over in his head before coming to a decision. 

"I have something in mind, if the offer's still open."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3 Originally I wasn't going to add the extra scene at the end and save it for another fic but I figured it fit nicely in here so why not. 
> 
> Mando'a Translations
> 
>  _Buy'ce_ : Helmet  
>  _Cyare_ : Beloved, loved, term of affection  
>  _Jetti_ : Jedi, singular  
>  _Jetiise_ : Jedi, plural  
>  _Vode_ : Siblings, in this case meaning brothers


End file.
